Melee Weapons
Melee weapons are the most common choice for travelers who want to protect themselves. They are the most common and more readily available, and the easiest to use. The text you can read below is a direct reference to www.axiommagazine.jp/2013/02/08/japan-101-japanese-samurai-sword-types/ . The 'ō' character is used in place of certain words written in the article with "ou", such as Tantō and Ōdachi. __TOC__ Tantō Length - 15 - 30 cm / 6 - 12 inches The tantō is often considered the original tactical knife and came in both single- and double-edged versions. Often entrusted as a quick and reliable weapon, the short, flat blade evolved to become thick enough to pierce samurai armor, and discrete enough to function as a means of self-defense. The swords dexterity also found it used in combination with the traditional tachi on the battlefield in place of a katana or wakizashi. As the modernization of warfare quickly influenced the ancient art of Japanese weaponry, the tantō quickly evolved from the perfect, compact fighting tool, to a more ornate testament to craftsmanship. Wakizashi Length: 30 - 60 cm / 12 - 24 inches The wakizashi was broken down into two types. The larger version, closer in size to the katana, is the o-wakizashi while the shorter variant is called the ko-wakizashi. Its smaller size made it a versatile weapon in close combat, and was used traditionally to behead a defeated opponent or commit the act of ritual suicide. Originally, sword types such as the wakizashi were not necessarily distinguished by size. However, during the Edo Period of the 17th century, regulations brought about sword standards. It was following this that the sword got its name as a shortened version of “wakizashi no kataka,” or “the sword thrust to one side.” One of the unique points about this type of sword was that it could be worn by the class below samurai including merchants. Nagamaki Length: 60 cm / 24 inches Nagamaki literally translates “long wrap”; A characteristic that is the defining point of this Japanese sword with an uncommonly long handle. In its construction, the nagamaki is actually one of the less stringent in terms of specification for construction. Although the blade length often followed a similar pattern to the katana, the handle in which it was mounted was much cruder. Despite being less elegant in its finishings, the nagamaki proved its strength through its application of sheer force achieved through leverage. This method of use demanded a fixed holding position that was well suited for infantry, especially against horse-riding foes to be brought down to size. Katana Length: 60 - 73 cm / 24 - 29 inches Although not commonly known, the katana actually evolved from the taichi style sword in the late 14th century. As fighting styles changed during this period, the katana began separating itself from its successor through the sheathing of its blade face up, also reversing the position of the sword’s signature. The wearing position of the katana through an obi (belt-like sash) as opposed to the slung taichi, also made it a more effective weapon which was easily drawn in a single motion. The katana styling gained its raise to fame through the pairing of a smaller sword in a setup called a Daishō; the matching of a pair of swords that signified the samurai as a person of prestige and honor. Tachi Length: 70 - 80 cm / 28 - 32 inches Debuting long before the Katana, the tachi was the original staple sword of the samurai. Besides its slightly longer size being a clear indicator of its type, the tachi was also worn with the blade facing down. This method of wearing the sword was also preferred for other sword types where it is noted as “tachi style.” The placement of the signature on the tang of the blade (the base of the sword) is one of the other determining factors of the tachi; the markings are always found on the outer-facing side when worn. Although many historians note this sword as being suited for horse mounted combat, there is no documentation to prove it. Ōdachi Length: 165 - 178 cm / 65 - 70 inches As one might imagine, the “Ō” in Ōdachi stands for great. This cumbersomely long sword was mostly used as a ceremonial offering and rarely saw combat in the practical sense. Although many argue that it was carried by calvary, the weight and balance of the sword served as a disadvantage in prolonged combat. As amazing as these swords are to behold, the process behind making them was tedious and expensive. As cooling and heating times proved difficult for such a large blade, warping of the steel was a common issue that resulted in a useless blade. Thus, these highly sought after pieces were often at home in shrines and showcases of the wealthy. Naginata Length: 210 - 225 cm / 7 - 8 feet Blade Length: 60 cm / 24 inches (not including staff) Although easily considered more of a spear than a sword, the naginata has long been one of the most iconic weapons of the Japanese samurai. During the 18th century, the naginata began to shift its focus from the battlefield and into a status symbol of the elite. Treated much like the Ōdachi, this sword became an symbolic item of wealth and was often exchanged as a dowry for a samurai class daughter. Although ornate and beautiful in its construction, the naginata was a capable weapon that was suited for defensive combat. This made it an ideal weapon for women to master when defending their home during prolonged war in the samurai’s absence.